


Din Djarin and Baby Yoda One shot (s?)

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), cute moments between mando and baby yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: Just Din and Baby Yoda being adorable!
Kudos: 18





	Din Djarin and Baby Yoda One shot (s?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all, folks. I'm tired and need a break. I know it's not very long. I'll probably post more at some point.

Din had just left Nevarro. He was not pleased the Armorer did not allow him to stay and help, but he supposed he understood. He had to take care of the _adiik_ now. He leaned over and looked at the child. It's ears are lowered, and is that a tear in it's eye? Did he know what happened to IG-11? But the child looked worried. About him. Did the child understand what had happened to his tribe? He leaned over and bopped the child on the nose. It giggled, and grabbed his finger. Din laughed, surprising even himself. But the child giggled even harder at his response, and Din didn't regret it one bit. Had he really once left this child with the Imps?


End file.
